


Never Again

by KuroBakura



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: As Slartibartfast is showing the Earth being rebuilt around them, he has a surprise in store for Mr. Dent.
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Never Again

Arthur could not believe it. The world around him was rebuilding. It was truly a wonderful sight to see. Slartibartfast saw the way that Arthur was reacting.

”Beautiful, isn’t it?” Slartibartfast asked him. Arthur looked up at him with a smile on his face.

”Yes! It is truly remarkable!” Arthur exclaimed happily back to him. Slartibartfast smiled back at him. He had much more to show him. As they reached a certain area, Slartibartfast decided to tell him.

”There is also one thing that I have been doing. For you, Mr. Dent.” Slartibartfast spoke to him.

”And that would be?” Arthur asked him. Slartibartfast point down when they started to get closer to Mr. Dent’s home. Arthur looked that way and his eyes widened. There was Khan, relaxing in Mr. Dent’s yard. Arthur’s lover was back. The person that means the most to him was alive. As well as safe and sound.

Arthur put his hand over his mouth in shock. This was a huge surprise to him. He could not speak a word but only look. His heart was pounding fast inside of his chest with excitement.

”Oh my God! Khan! He is alive! I can not believe it! He is back!” Arthur thought to himself. Slartibartfast was smiling as he saw Arthur’s quite pleasing reacting to seeing Khan once again.

”I wanted the new world to be perfect. Just the way it should be. And your world should be the same way, too.” Slartibartfast explained to him.  
  


Arthur rubbed his hand across his face before covering his nose and mouth once again. He was trying to hold back tears of joy. All he ever wanted was a peaceful life. A peaceful life with Khan. And to know that this was going to happen made all of this worth it. He still bulletproof Trillian and Ford for trying to keep Khan away from him. Khan was not a band person that everyone thinks that he is. There was no need to. Khan was not going to hurt him. He did try hurting Zaphod but Zaphod provoked him to do so.

Nonetheless, Khan was back and that made Arthur so happy. Khan saw Arthur and Slartibartfast from above and stood up. Khan smiled as he saw Arthur’s face once again.   
  


“My love.” Khan said to himself. Slartibartfast and Arthur landed on the lawn of Arthur’s newly build home. When they fully landed, Slartibartfast opened the door on Arthur’s side and Arthur got off. 

Arthur and Khan stood there, looking at each other. This time, Arthur could hold his tears back any longer. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he ran towards Khan and into Khan’s arms. Arthur places his head against Khan’s chest he hugged him. Khan looked down at his boyfriend.

”Oh my God! You are alive! Oh my God! It is actually you!” Arthur exclaimed as he cried. Arthur was still in a bit shock from this but also so happy at the same time. Khan blushed and smiled. He also wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him close to his body as much as he could, embracing the hug that they were giving each other.

”I am so glad to see you, too, Arthur. I promise that we will never be apart again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Khan said to Arthur then gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Arthur looked up at his boyfriend.

”Me, too! I want to be with you for the rest of my life as well. I love you so much!” Arthur said back to him with tear still streaming down his cheeks. Khan started to tear up a little bit, too. Khan moved his head down and gave Arthur a kiss in the lips. Slartibartfast stood at a distance, watching the happy reunion taking place. That also made Slartibartfast’s heart happy to see this happen, too. When Arthur pulled away from Khan, they looked at each others’ faves once again.

”I was so worried that I would never see you again, Khan! I could not believe what Trillian and Ford tried to do to you! They were not the people who I thought they were at first. I am so sorry. It was all my fault.” Arthur said to him.

”Please do not blame yourself for what _they_ did to me. None of this was your fault. All I hoped for was that you stayed alive out of all of this. Whether I survived or not. You are the only person who I have ever truly loved and cared about that is not going to stop either. I love you, Arthur. More than any one may understand from a person like me.” Khan said back to him. Arthur could not bear the thought of if he truly was gone forever.   
  


“I do not want a world without you, Khan! And I will do anything to protect you!” Arthur said back to him. Khan hugged him once again.

”And I will do anything to protect you, too, Arthur. Will all my might and being. No matter what happens to us, we will always be together. And you definitely a lot stronger than what the others thought of you.” Khan told Arthur. Arthur was over the moon. And yes, he will do anything to protect his lover. For the rest of his life. This was definitely a wonderful reunion that neither of them will truly forgot. All thanks to Slartibartfast.

**The End**


End file.
